


Always My Son

by The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja



Series: In Disguise One Shots [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anxiety, Being Walked In On, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Gaara is hilarious, Gai is amazing, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, In Disguise universe, Kakashi panics over Lee growing up, M/M, Other, Parent Hatake Kakashi, Parent-Child Relationship, Sexual Content, The Boys Enjoy The Springtime of their Youth, Trans!Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5201729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja/pseuds/The_Utterly_Clumsy_Ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After witnessing his son, Lee "Enjoying the Springtime of his Youth" with his boyfriend of almost two years, Kakashi starts to feel his age. Wondering how he fits into his son's adult life, Kakashi reminisces over old photo albums while he and Gai remember raising their son. </p><p>Time changes everything and life goes on, whether you like it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always My Son

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I threw together and wanted to post. 
> 
> let me know what y'all think about it. 
> 
> happy reading!

* * *

Gaara chuckled as Lee kissed down his throat and chest, carefully placing love bites where they would be safely hidden once the red-head put his shirt back on. The laughter turned to moans as Lee’s hand wrapped around his boyfriends half-hard length, coaxing it back to full hardness.

“Weren’t you supposed to be studying?” Gaara asked through groans as Lee pulled him closer. Lee pulled back slightly with a sigh. He really wanted to just forget about this English test. Why did it have to be worth half his grade? College was more difficult than he had ever imagined, it kept him busy most of the week which in turn kept him from seeing Gaara regularly.

This was the first time they had been able to spend time together this week. Gaara lived all the way in Suna to run his father's company and had managed a small week to visit Lee. But with finals coming up, Lee could hardly find the time. He had originally only planned for this time to be for studying but a sweet kiss to calm Lee’s frazzled nerves had morphed into Gaara taking him on the bed and making love to him until Lee screamed his name. They were alone in the house for once, making this time purely theirs.

“I just want to forget for a bit.” Lee murmured into his lover’s shoulder before sighing. “It is so stressful. I spend all my time studying or at the dojo and you live all the way in Suna. I hardly get to see you and the one week I get to, I'm too busy studying.”

Gaara’s gaze darkened. He hated seeing his boyfriend so fragile, so stressed. He gently led him down for another kiss, this one meant to comfort rather than arouse. Lee sighed into the kiss as he felt Gaara’s soft hands wrap around him. Gaara rubbed small, comforting circles around Lee’s lower back. Lee pulled away to look into the teal eyes he loved so much.

“I love you.” Lee said softly, tangling his fingers in Gaara’s soft hair. Gaara’s eyes softened as Lee pressed their foreheads together.

“I love you too.” Gaara replied, running his fingers through Lee’s hair as his boyfriend smiled at him widely. Lee would never get tired of hearing those words from Gaara, nor would his heart ever fail to skip a beat whenever Gaara spoke them. After nearly a year of being apart, of breaking up and losing track of just how much they meant to each other, Lee was glad to hear those words from the man he loved. 

Gaara smirked, his hand wandering lower down Lee’s torso. Lee’s breath hitched as Gaara’s feather light touch wandered down his chest and stomach, before the soft fingers wrapped around Lee’s half-hard length and the older teen whimpered in arousal.

“I think I want you inside of me this time.” Gaara purred as Lee’s hands wandered behind him, gripping Gaara’s ass and pulling him closer. Lee murmured as he kissed Gaara’s neck, preparing to indulge his boyfriend’s wish.

“Lee, we are h-.” the sound of Gai’s voice shouted outside the door just ten milliseconds before the man threw it open and dogs barked as they filled the room. Gai’s eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. His son, naked with his boyfriend underneath the sheets with him. Gaara with his hands on places Gai didn’t need to think about. The man turned bright red as Kakashi appeared behind him and Lee froze. Gaara was quick to turn, sitting up slightly as if to shield Lee’s modesty as Uhei leapt up on the bed to lick Gaara's arm. 

There was a moment of dead, awkward silence as Lee’s fathers stared at the two young men, blinking in shock. Kakashi’s eyes narrowed as his blue eyes locked onto teal and the silent throw down began. Kakashi crossed his arms, entering the room further as Gai tried to compose himself.

“What are you doing here while we aren’t home Gaara?” Kakashi asked calmly, too calmly. “And why are you naked in bed with my son?” Lee squeaked, hiding his reddening face behind Gaara’s back. The red head didn’t blink as he met Kakashi’s gaze.

“Lee was panicking over the phone about his work load, I came over to help him relax.” Gaara stated simply. Kakashi nodded and let out a wry laugh.

“Helping him “relax”,” Kakashi growled, his anger leaking out slightly “I can assume this is exactly what it looks like then?” Gai finally managed to regain some composure as he stood next to Kakashi, his shock still apparent on his face.

“How long have you two been…sexually active?” Gai asked slowly, as if the words were foreign in his mouth. “Did you at least use protection?” Lee looked like he was about to combust as he refused to meet his father’s gaze, his face deepening to a shade of red Gaara wouldn’t have thought possible. Gaara turned to look up at Gai, his shoulders slumping slightly at the look on Gai’s face.

“Only since this last month.” Gaara said honestly, then reached towards the nightstand to point towards the box of condoms that rested there. “And yes, always.” Gai sighed out in relief, turning to smile up at Kakashi. The silver haired man’s eyes never left Gaara’s face.

“Well boys, while I don’t like you doing this while we’re not home. I congratulate you on this beautiful exploration of your youth!” Gai exclaimed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Gaara finally blinked, adjusting to sit upright and trying to remain covered by the blankets as Lee finally came out from behind his boyfriend.

Lee smiled at his father sheepishly before turning to Kakashi, trying to meet his father’s eyes. But Kakashi shook his head, refusing to meet Lee’s eyes as he reached for the clothes on the floor and tossed them at Gaara. The red head caught them with one hand and glared as Kakashi turned towards the door. Lee looked like he was about to cry at his father’s aloofness and that angered the red head.

“D-dad? I did not mean to…” Lee asked quietly as Gai looked at Kakashi, his eyebrows furrowed in concern. Kakashi was acting oddly, as if lost in thought and Gai wasn’t sure why he was acting so coldly. It was unlike his lover to be so distant with their son.

“J-just get dressed…” Kakashi said, his shoulders slumping. “Gai, you figure out what to do…I can’t do this right now.” Gai looked towards his partner as he headed out the door, then towards his son. Gai took note of the distress on Lee’s face.

“Papa…” Lee asked hollowly and Gaara’s eyes widened at the hurt he heard in Lee’s voice. Rough fingers met soft as Lee sought the comfort of Gaara’s hand. Gaara reached his other hand over, cupping Lee’s cheek and searched his love’s eyes for some way he could help. Lee laid his free hand over the hand, leaning into it. Gai’s heart warmed at the sight.

“I’ll go talk to Kakashi, wait here.” Gai said then gave them a once over, his cheeks flushing again. "But please boys…put on some pants.”  

Lee bit his lip as his father rolled out of the room on his chair, Bull, his service dog closing the door behind him. Hot tears finally spilling over Lee's cheeks.

“He hates me…” Lee bemoaned as Gaara picked up a shirt to pull over his head. The green shirt was almost too large for Gaara’s small frame. Lee wasn’t that much taller than him anymore but the man had always been more muscular, making the shirts he owned larger than Gaara’s own. Gaara sighed before leaning over to kiss Lee silent. The round eyed man murmured, eyes becoming half lidded for a moment as Gaara wiped away the tears trailing down Lee’s cheeks with his hand.

“Kakashi could never hate you. He is your father and he loves you.” Gaara reassured as he met Lee’s big brown eyes. “He is probably just in shock, he did just run in on us getting ready to have sex. I doubt any father wants to see that.” Lee nodded, falling back onto his sheets with a sigh and laying a hand over his face. Gaara rubbed his arm, standing awkwardly as he looked down at the ground.

Part of his mind whispered at him, telling him that Lee was regretting the moments they had just shared together. After all, it had been he who had originally ended things between them nearly three months ago. Lee had even moved on for a short time, losing his virginity to the man he had dated. If Lee was regretting their love making now…

“Do you…regret us having sex…?” Gaara struggled to ask, afraid of the answer. Lee looked up at him in alarm as he bolted upright. He could hear the anxiety and fear behind the question and the need to comfort his boyfriend rose in his chest.

 The round eyed man lifted a hand, taking Gaara’s hand gently and pulling him closer. His brown eyed were soft as he gently pulled Gaara to him.

“No, I will never regret making love to you.” Lee reassured gently as Gaara was pulled onto his lap, Lee’s left arm wrapped around Gaara’s back and his right hand resting on Gaara’s knees. Lee looked up at his boyfriend with a smile as pale arms wrapped around his neck for balance.

“I love you Gaara and knowing we get to share these moments together…it never fails to amaze me.” Lee continued as Gaara ran his fingers through soft black locks. “To think you chose me to share all your firsts with, to think you fell in love with me out of all the people in the world…”

A rough, calloused hand lifted to tangle in the bright red hair he loved so much. Lee smiled brightly as his eyes met Gaara’s, happiness shining in them. The red head let out a contented sigh.

“I am just so grateful.” Lee finished, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend softly on the lips. Gaara closed his eyes as he settled into the kiss, heart fluttering warmly when they pulled away. Gaara pressed his forehead to Lee’s, his own small smile gracing his lips.

 _“I’m the one who should be grateful.”_ Gaara thought as Lee pulled him closer. The dark eyed male smiled somewhat mischievously as his lips wandered downward, kissing Gaara’s throat and neck. Gaara pushed Lee’s face away as a stray hand traveled under the shirt he was wearing to paw at his still bare ass.

“That’s what got us into this mess in the first place, Lee.” Gaara stated as Lee grinned up at him mischievously before moving past the hand, suckling a small love bite onto Gaara’s neck. Gaara tried to wiggle away as Lee’s arms wrapped tighter around him.

“Lee…stop that.” Gaara warned as he tried to push his boyfriend away, backing up off his lap as he did. Lee leaned forward and the pair tumbled back onto the bed. Lee curled his arms around Gaara tighter, wrapping his bare legs around Gaara’s lower back as he smiled brightly.

Gaara laughed, leaning up to kiss Lee’s cheek as they settled into the sheets. He was glad all the hurt had seemingly faded from his love’s eyes, even if just for a moment. Gaara cuddled under Lee’s chin as the man’s grip relaxed and he kissed the top of Gaara’s head with a sigh.

“I love you my Gaara.” Lee said, stroking his fingers through Gaara’s hair as he closed his eyes. Gaara nuzzled into Lee’s chest, his eyes feeling heavy suddenly as he reached for the blankets. He pulled them over their bodies before settling back into the sanctuary of Lee’s arms.

Lee was soon asleep, snoring gently as Gaara sighed serenely. He laid a gentle hand on Lee’s chest as he settled into his lover’s shoulder. The strong heart he had come to love was beating gently under his ear as Gaara settled into the warmth of his boyfriend’s body. He always loved sleeping with Lee next to him, holding him close.

It was one of the few places where he felt completely safe and loved. 

“I love you too, my Lee.” Gaara whispered softly as sleep claimed his senses, lulled into slumber by the soft sound of Lee’s breathing.

* * *

 

Kakashi sighed as he looked through the album on his lap, thumbing through the pages as he gazed at the pictures. This one was one of Kakashi’s favorites, one of Lee on his ninth birthday. It was the first one he celebrated with Gai and Kakashi.

The wide brown eyes had stared at the cake as if he had never seen one before, the same eyes looking up at them as if he expected it to disappear at any moment. Lee had thanked them a thousand times over for every gift he received, no matter how small.

The next one Kakashi looked at was when Lee was eleven, during his first belt promotion test with Gai. The thin boy was serious looking as he was caught mid kick. Lee’s long braid flying out behind him as he kicked the wooden board in front of him in half.

Lee playing ninja’s with Naruto and Sasuke in the yard, Lee opening presents on Christmas morning, Gai carrying Lee up the stairs when he fell asleep on the couch, Kakashi tucking Lee into bed.

Kakashi flipped the album to the second to last page, to Lee’s senior prom photos. Lee and Gai both had bright smiles on as Gai stood next to Lee, both of them holding up their thumbs to the camera. When had Lee gotten to be as tall as Gai?

The next one was of Lee and Kakashi, caught by Gai as Kakashi straightened the bow tie of Lee’s tuxedo. When had Lee gotten so big around the shoulders?

Kakashi sighed heavily as he flipped to the next picture. This one was of Lee and Gaara as they were getting ready to leave, snapped by Gai when the pair wasn’t looking. Lee was smiling down at Gaara as the red head looked up at him, love and adoration shining in his eyes as Gaara pinned the boutonniere of flowers to Lee’s chest.

A part of Kakashi knew that Lee would leave them one day, fall in love and become an adult with his own family. It was the logical progression of life.

But he had never thought that day would come so quickly.

Gai entered the room quietly, wheeling over and lifting himself out of the wheel chair to sit on the end of the couch with Kakashi. The couch sunk under the new weight as Gai looked over what Kakashi was looking at. His brown eyes softened as he reached his arm around his partner.

“He’s grown into a fine young man, hasn’t he Kakashi?” Gai asked, gently wrapping his arm around Kakashi as the silver haired man leaned into his shoulder and rested his head in the crook of Gai’s neck.

“It just seems like yesterday we were bringing him home…now he’s all grown up and in college and having sex…” Kakashi said sadly. Gai chuckled softly, rubbing his thumb along Kakashi’s hand.

“He and Gaara love each other and they are both consenting adults now, it was only natural they would want to explore the springtime of their youth together.” Gai explained as Kakashi let out another sigh.

“But Gaara lives so far away and Lee is in college, He already broke Lee's heart once and I worry he will do it again and Lee will be left hurting.” Kakashi explained, massaging the bridge of his nose as he recalled the months when the boys had separated. Lee had been miserable, a shell of the boy he had been. He had made mistakes. Mistakes that Kakashi had made before him and he had hoped Lee would never make. 

“And who can honestly say that the person they eventually choose to spend the rest of their life with is the one they lost their virginity to?” Kakashi added as he closed the album in his lap with a soft thump. Gai raised a brow at his lover, a small smile stretching across his lips.  

“Kakashi,” the man said with a small chuckle. “You were my first.” Kakashi turned and glared pointedly at his lover. Kakashi knew that and the fact did not help ease his anxiety over his son’s relationship. He had learned to trust Gaara over the years but people can grow apart, especially after life starts to take its toll.

“And you weren’t my first and I ended up with you.” Kakashi stated, trying to defend his point. Gai combed his fingers through Kakashi’s silver locks, attempting to comfort his lover. Kakashi murmured as Gai’s fingers massaged his scalp as he relaxed into his partner’s side.

“If their relationship does turn out like that, we will be here to help him pick up the pieces.” Gai reassured, smiling brightly. “But for now, I believe their love will last for many years to come.” Kakashi nodded with a heavy sigh that left Gai raising an eyebrow at him.

“Talk to me Kakashi, what is really bothering you?” Gai asked as Kakashi leaned back onto the couch. The man’s shoulders were still stiff, anxiety in his features. Kakashi’s eyes softened as he looked back towards the closed album on his lap. Memories played in his mind as he opened it back up to the birthday photos he had been reminiscing over earlier.

“He’s not my little boy anymore Gai…” Kakashi said quietly, his thumb running over photo. “He used come to us whenever he had a nightmare about being sent away and now he’s too big to fit into our bed…I’m not sure…” Gai’s eyes softened as he looked down at the photo Kakashi was looking at.

“You aren’t sure where you fit in his adult life.” Gai stated softly, voicing Kakashi’s fears perfectly as if reading the silver haired man’s mind. “You worry that now that he’s growing up, he’ll leave and won’t need you anymore.”

Gai always had a way of seeing through Kakashi’s deflections, of seeing into that shell he’d always hidden behind. Kakashi nodded in defeat as Gai took his hand from Kakashi’s head. The dark eyed man wrapped his hands around Kakashi’s, pulling them up to press his lips against them.

“Kakashi, Lee will always need you in his life.” Gai reassured, running rough thumbs over the tops of Kakashi’s hands. “You are his father and even though he’s growing up now, he will always need you to be there for him.”

Kakashi sighed as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Gai’s hands on his own. Anxiety still ate at the corner of his mind. He had existed for many years without his own father. Living without your parents help was doable. What if Lee decided Kakashi and Gai were no longer needed in his life?

“I know Gai…” Kakashi said sadly, looking back down at the album. “Time changes everything and life goes on.” Gai raised his brow and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a voice spoke out with a half yawn.

“Oh, you are still up.” Lee said sleepily as he walked down the stairs in his green pajama bottoms, rubbing the tiredness from his eyes. His fathers looked up at him as he approached the back of the couch.

“Gaara fell asleep and I do not want to disturb him since he has a hard enough time falling asleep. I can sleep out here if you…” Lee looked down at the album in Kakashi’s lap. A bright smile spread across his face.

“I remember that day, it was my first birthday with all of us as a family.” Lee stated as Kakashi looked up at him, not sure what to say. Gai chuckled good-naturedly as he released Kakashi’s hands.

“We were just reminiscing on your younger years.” Gai noted as Lee walked around the side of the couch to sit next to Kakashi, smiling at the photo of his younger self.

“I was so tiny.” Lee laughed as he looked at the picture, reaching over to turn the pages. “I remember how scared I was that you would change your mind and send me back to foster care. It seems like such a silly fear now.”

Kakashi’s eyes softened as he reached an arm around his son’s broad shoulders, placing the album in Lee’s lap as Gai moved closer to them to look at the album together. Kakashi turned to the very first picture in the album, the one from the first day they brought Lee home and went to get ice cream to celebrate.

Lee’s eyes widened at the photo. His younger self was sitting on Gai’s lap, Kakashi wiping his mouth with a napkin after Lee had smeared chocolate ice cream all over his face. Gai was laughing, Kakashi’s eyes were crinkled up in his normal happy grin under the mask.

They looked like one big happy family.

“We knew you were our little boy the moment we first laid eyes on you, Lee.” Gai said smoothing Lee’s hair down with his hand, smiling down warmly at his son.  

“Even though you’re not so little anymore.” Kakashi noted and Lee watched Kakashi’s eyes as they flickered with sadness and reached over towards his father’s hand. He bit his lip in nervousness.

Sensing that his lover and son needed some time to talk, Gai rose from his seat and smiled brightly as he headed for the stairs.

“I’m going to go take a shower, you boys talk for a little bit.” Gai said as he lifted himself back into his chair, Pakkun taking the vacant seat almost immediately. He rolled down the hall, leaving his partner and son to speak to each other on the couch. Lee looked up at his father nervously, not sure what to say.

“D-dad, are you angry about me and Gaara having s-sex?” Lee asked softly “Because I am sorry if it did but I love Gaara a-and I do not know what you want me to say…”  Kakashi’s head snapped towards his son. Lee sounded hurt and Kakashi shook his head.

“No Lee, I was never angry. I can’t blame you for wanting to move your relationship with Gaara forward and you’re both legal adults so I can’t really stop you.” Kakashi stated, trying to figure out how to voice his worries to his son.

He turned to the album again, flipping through the photos of Lee as he grew. Lee watched his father smile and chuckle at the things his younger self was doing in the pictures until he landed on Lee’s prom photos.

“Look at the two of you together. You’re just so lost in the moment and so much in love that there’s no one else in the world.” Kakashi said softly as Lee cuddled closer into his father’s side. “Sometimes I wonder how the handsome young man in this photo can be the same little boy I saved from the bullies in the closet.” Lee laughed as he remembered how he met his fathers, how awe-inspiring Kakashi had been when he’d first opened the closet door.

Kakashi sighed heavily as he ruffled his son’s hair, gently stroking the soft black locks. Lee blinked at him as he watched his father’s eyes crinkle with his smile.

“I knew that the first time I saw you with Gaara that it would only be a matter of time.” Kakashi continued as he ran a hand over the picture. “You’re not that same little boy we brought home all those years ago and seeing you with Gaara together tonight only made me realize just how much you’ve grown up, how much you don’t need me anymore.”

Lee’s eyes softened as he looked up at his father and wrapped his arms around the silver haired man’s neck. Kakashi’s eyes widened for a moment as he felt Lee’s hot tears on his neck.

“I will always need you Kakashi,” Lee reassured as Kakashi wrapped his arms around his son’s back, hugging him tightly to him. “Even if it’s not for nightmares anymore, I will always need you in my life.” Kakashi leaned back, looking down at his son’s face.  

Lee smiled as his father smoothed his hair, combing it down like he always had. Kakashi chuckled as he felt the anxiety leave his heart. He pulled his son close, sighing as Lee settled against Kakashi's chest.

Lee yawned, blinking as his eyes felt heavy. Kakashi laid back, pulling Lee with him as he laid his head on the throw pillows on the couch and dogs settled on the floor around them. 

Lee sighed contentedly as his eyes grew heavy, his father rubbing his back gently and his breathing comforting him like it had always done when Lee was little. Sleep was weighing heavily as his eyes fluttered shut.

“Dad…” Lee murmured sleepily as Kakashi looked down at him. “I may not be your little boy anymore…but I hope I will always be your son.” Kakashi blinked as he felt tears prick his eyes as Lee fell asleep on his chest. Something about hearing the words from his son, eased the worry in his mind.

“You’ll always be my son Lee.” Kakashi whispered as he pressed his masked lips against his son’s head, his own eyes growing heavy as he laid his head back again. Lee’s soft snores soon filled the room, lulling his tired father into his own slumber.

* * *

 

Gai wandered down the stairs, toweling his hair dry as he wheeled into the living room. The voices had been replaced by the soft snores and breathing. Gai walked to the back of the couch, his heart warming in his chest as he looked down at his little family.

Lee slept soundly against Kakashi’s chest, arms draped over Kakashi’s chest and gripping the silver haired man’s shirt. Kakashi’s arms clung around Lee protectively, eyes closed as he breathed softly.

Gai chuckled softly as he reached onto the back of the couch. He grabbed the soft green blanket that was draped over the furniture, the small cartoon turtles on the green blanket seeming out of place against the brown material of the couch anyway.

Gai quietly spread out the blanket over his lover and son, drawing a small murmur from Kakashi as he leaned forward to remove his partner’s black face mask. Gai gently kissed the top of Kakashi’s head before moving to kiss Lee’s forehead.

Gai picked up the photo album, replacing it onto the book shelf before turning back to his son and Kakashi. Gai ran his hand over Lee’s head before he straightened his spine, watching his family sleep peacefully for a moment.

His partner of nearly eighteen years looked peaceful as he held their son close, snoring lightly and making Gai’s heart warm at the scene. He almost wished he had his camera now so he could add this memory to all the others in the many albums that adorned their bookshelves.

The taller man contemplated waking them for just a moment before returning back towards the room. He would let them rest for now, happy his lover was no longer worried about his place in their son’s life. His family was in harmony once more as he wheeled his chair toward his room to sleep, the dogs following after him as he shut the living room light off behind him.

“Sleep well, my beautiful family.” Gai whispered softly as the room darkened, only the soft sounds of snores filling the room as he headed for the bedroom, humming softly to himself as he did.


End file.
